tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Disable Device
Disable Device Key Attribute: Intelligence Trained Only Use Check: The GM makes the Disable Device check so that the character doesn’t necessarily know whether he or she has succeeded. Open Lock: A character can pick conventional locks, finesse combination locks, and bypass electronic locks. The character must have a lockpick set (for a mechanical lock) or an electrical tool kit (for an electronic lock). The DC depends on the quality of the lock. Lock Type (Example) DC Cheap (briefcase lock) 20 Average (home deadbolt) 25 High quality (business deadbolt) 30 High security (branch bank vault) 40 Ultra-high security (bank headquarters vault) 50 Disable Security Device: A character can disable a security device, such as an electric fence, motion sensor, or security camera. The character must be able to reach the actual device. If the device is monitored, the fact that the character attempted to disable it will probably be noticed. When disabling a monitored device, the character can prevent his or her tampering from being noticed. Doing so requires 10 minutes and an electrical tool kit, and increases the DC of the check by +10. Device Type (Example) DC Cheap (home door alarm) 20 Average (store security camera) 25 High quality (art museum motion detector) 30 High security (bank vault alarm) 35 Ultrahigh security (motion detector at Area 51) 40 Traps and Sabotage: Disabling (or rigging or jamming) a simple mechanical device has a DC of 10. More intricate and complex devices have higher DCs. The GM rolls the check. If the check succeeds, the character disables the device. If the check fails by 4 or less, the character has failed but can try again. If the character fails by 5 or more, something goes wrong. If it’s a trap, the character springs it. If it’s some sort of sabotage, the character thinks the device is disabled, but it still works normally. A character can rig simple devices to work normally for a while and then fail some time later (usually after 1d4 rounds or minutes of use). Disable Alien Technology: Since most pieces of alien technology operate on different principles than our own, disabling alien technology using the Disable Device skill can be somewhat tricky. Unless the character is explicitly familiar with a particular alien species’ technology, any attempts to use the Disable Device skill on alien technology incur a +5 to the skill check DC. A sufficient Knowledge (technology) check (DC equal to the Disable Device skill base DC) eliminates this penalty. Sabotage (Conditional): A more delicate art than simply disabling a piece of technology, this use of the Disable Device kill allows the character to sabotage a particular item such that it only ceases to function under certain circumstances. The character can dictate under which circumstances the device fails, and until those conditions are satisfied the device continues to function normally. The DC for using the sabotage option is equal to the normal Disable Device DC for that item +5. For example, disabling a starship’s landing gear would normally be a DC 15 Disable Device check; however, the character may increase that Disable Device DC to 20 (+5) in order to only have the landing gear fail after 5 uses, and not before. Failing this check is the same as failing a normal sabotage attempt, meaning that the character attempting to use the Disable Device skill thinks he has sabotaged the target when in actuality it continues to function normally. Disable Robot or External Cybernetic Attachment: Disabling a robot is a full-round action and requires a successful Disable Device check (DC 30). The robot must be pinned before the check can be made. Disabling an external cybernetic attachment is a full-round action and requires a successful Disable Device check (DC 30). The creature to which the cybernetic unit is attached must be pinned before the check can be made. You cannot disable internal cybernetic attachments. A disabled robot or disabled external cybernetic attachment can be re-enabled with a successful Repair check (see Repair). Try Again?: Yes, though the character must be aware that he or she has failed in order to try again. Special: A character can take 10 when making a Disable Device check. A character can take 20 to open a lock or to disable a security device, unless the character is trying to prevent his or her tampering from being noticed. Possessing the proper tools gives a character the best chance of succeeding on a Disable Device check. Opening a lock requires a lockpick set (for a mechanical lock) or an electrical tool kit (for an electronic lock). Opening a locked car calls for a car opening kit. Disabling a security device requires either a mechanical tool kit or an electronic toll kit, depending on the nature of the device. If the character does not have the appropriate tools, he or she takes a –4 penalty on your check. A lock release gun can open a mechanical lock of cheap or average quality without a Disable Device check. A character with the Cautious feat and at least 1 rank in this skill gets a +2 bonus on all Disable Device checks. Time: Disabling a simple mechanical device is a full-round action. Intricate or complex devices require 2d4 rounds. Category:Skills